For a high market penetration of solid state light sources (LED lamps), at the time being, retrofit lamps are considered quite important. This also includes TL tubes. There are some types of housing for such electrically powered devices which have electrical connecting means (for connecting the electrically powered device to the mains power supply) at opposite ends of the housing. Thus during installation one end may still be exposed whilst the other end has been connected to the mains power supply. There are also some types of housing for such electrically powered devices which have all electrical connecting means at one end. In some cases the mechanical design of the housing, may prevent the “right” electrical connecting means from being connected to the “right” interface means of the mains power supply in a “wrong” way. Thereby unsecure installation may be prevented. But in other cases this does not prevent the electrical connecting means from being connected to the “wrong” interface means or in a “wrong” way.
Thus, with current solutions, there might be a safety issue during installation. The potential hazard described above may relate (only) to LED retrofit electrically powered devices, as their internal structure may provide a current path through the electrically powered device. In contrast to this, a gas filled tube for lighting may not conduct any current unless ignited by the ignition voltage, which may require connection at both ends of the electrically powered device. Hence, due to the nature of the different types of electrically powered devices the installer might not be aware of the potential hazard originating from the uninstalled pins.
Hence, there is a need for an improved lighting arrangement, such as retrofit lamps, enabling more secure installation.